


Just a band

by Patatarte



Series: The mixed box [5]
Category: Cow Chop, cowchop
Genre: Geoff is a nice man who has a bar but he just reads in it, I just loved the image in my head, music band au sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-11 00:55:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12311454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patatarte/pseuds/Patatarte
Summary: Brett is invited in an underground bar by his friend Adam, there he gets to see a local band playing : the cow chop





	Just a band

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, for some reasons I wrote that months ago, like a cowchop band AU going nowhere.  
> I just had a specific image in my head, it looked pretty cool but...It doesn’t make justice to what I saw, I’m sorry.  
> Just know that I really wanted to see Jakob and James with their hair flowing (rip Jakob’s long hair), wearing round colored glasses. I had a clear vision of it, with blue and red neon lights, and that how that fic was born.

There’s a nice underground bar where you can enjoy some local music band. The patron is a cool and stylish guy with a fancy mustache and many tattoos, having as many books as bottles behind his counters. The man reads most of the time, not bothered by the dim blue and red neon lights nor the music. He’s just here, sitting on a stool, reading and talking with peopl, enjoying life.

The little stage is ready, waiting for the band to come and play as the place starts filling, slowly. The place is tiny enough so that Brett has to push through people to get to the table his friend waved him to. From their table, he has one of the best look at the scene, Adam wasn’t lying about his favorite spot.

Well, Adam played here too, so he knows how it is after all. Lots of different styles play here, that’s the beauty of the place.

Brett takes a sip of his beer and observes the scene as a guy steps on it. He’s tall, wearing a flower printed shirt and round sunglasses, Brett doesn’t know how the man can see anything but that doesn’t seem to bother his moves as he gets behind the drums, cracking his hands and dancing to the rythm of the background music still playing.

Well, the music playing is still loud and nobody really gives attention to the scene yet, but they are missing the group’s entry. Like the guitarist’s one, looking bored by everything around him, possibly having a resting bitch face. The guy finishes his drink and crouches to adjusts the cables while holding his beer’s bottle, calling for a disaster. It goes smoothly and the blue light on his face reveals a constelation of moles. The man looks pretty good, and young.

Really, Brett is surprised by that, thinking it’d be an older band since the audience itself isn’t too young. Well, maybe they are good, maybe the patron is just being nice to like his nephews or something (or Brett is just being an old dick, that can also be right).

Another tall guy appears, carying a synthetizer and looking so fashionable that he doesn’t seem to belong here with the two others before him. He also wears round sunglasses and doesn’t look bothered one bit by it, chatting with the drummer while checking for cables.

When they are done with the technical stuff, the drummer starts with a slow rythm, just to set up the mood and makes the patron turns off the background music. It’s also the moment when yet another guy walks on the scene, long and black curly hair flowing as he steps in the middle. He’s wearing casual clothes but has two nice sleeves of tattoos. He also wear sunglasses for some reasons (is that a style for them or..? The guitarist lost the memo then) and dances slowly with the drums, mostly moving his hips.

He grabs the mic with one hand and throws away the sunglasses with the other. If that was an effect, it’s a damn good one, because the guy has really nice eyes, shining with the dim light, making his smile a hundredth time better.

He looks like he’s already enjoying himself here, singing some notes, deep, just trying out the mic. He gets a bit louder, more passionate as he closes his eyes while the three others are also playing and adjusting.

Of course it’s only a tease because it dies down quickly and some people are already whistling, clearly excited about what’s next. There’s even a catcall for the singer who just opens his eyes and gives the middle finger to the guy who made it, offering yet another smile followed by a laugh, geniune and beautiful. 

There’s silence then (more or less, the discussions haven’t stopped), and the singer leans over the drums to talk with the guy behind them, then to the others. They are all looking to the other side of the bar, and Brett can’t help but turns around to see what’s the matter.

The patron is talking to a guy, so maybe that’s why they are all looking that way ? There’s a heavy sigh in the mic and the drums gets louder, in synch with the guitar. Brett turns to the band again just as light gets on the singer who’s holding the mic with two hands and giving a murderous look towards the bar.

“For fucks’ sake, will you come on stage, Aleks ?” He says with a low and threatening voice.

The patron laughs loudly at that, his laugh filling the whole place as he pats the man’s shoulder and walks behind the counter to announce the band. The other guy (Aleks, it seems) runs towards the scene, steping on it and quickly adjusting the cables of his bass with one hand while finishing his drink with the other.

“Alright guys, say hello again to Cow Chop, it’s their third time here !” The patron says, borrowing the mic for a quick moment.

Adam claps and screams, forcing Brett to do the same because everyone else seem pretty excited about that band after all. The patron runs back to his place and the singer looks at the bass player, shaking his head slightly. The move is more dramatic than expected, but it’s just the illusion of the great mass of hair flowing around his face.

It doesn’t look like it’s the first time that Aleks is doing this, but it seems okay when he makes a thumbs up and the singer gets his attention on the public, closing his eyes again as the drummer counts to four.

What happens next is one of the best night of Brett’s life.


End file.
